


A strange new world...

by Infernobite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernobite/pseuds/Infernobite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lays in the grass just waking up with thoughts swirling in his head in the new blocky world would he ever find out....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange new world...

**Author's Note:**

> My first work don't hate...

Steve lays in the grass and his first thought is "I need wood." Steve said aloud. So on current thought he tried to cut wood but he didn't understand. This is not how you cut wood but what eves so he started cutting. Surprisingly it was easy but then it was like his thoughts stoped then he Sat there doing nothing then the computer let him control his on thoughts and feelings so it was night he probably was screwed but he didn't he got knocked out and dragged to a house last thing he saw was a girl with a wrench and said "this guys a noob"


End file.
